


Prior Engagement

by cupsofstardust



Series: one hundred ways to say "i love you" [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupsofstardust/pseuds/cupsofstardust
Summary: "What?""Nothing, just... I love you, y'know?"
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: one hundred ways to say "i love you" [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488878
Comments: 6
Kudos: 131





	Prior Engagement

**Author's Note:**

> Number four on [this](https://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) list.

Sasuke wakes up to a loud thump, followed by a groan. 

He rubs an eye and yawns, stretching his arm across the bed and pushing himself up onto his elbow.

Naruto's on the floor, his head under the bed in search of something, Sasuke guesses.

"What are you doing," he asks anyway, grinning when Naruto jumps in surprise and bangs his head on the bed frame in his attempt to straighten up.

 _"Fuck!"_ he curses, one hand rubbing the back of his head when he finally manages to sit up on his knees. "I might have a concussion now. I hope you're happy."

Sasuke rolls his eyes, but he's still grinning. "You don't have a concussion, idiot, stop being a baby about it."

"I need urgent medical attention," he deadpans, crawling back into the bed. "Kiss it better."

Sasuke sighs, but obliges. He pushes Naruto onto his side and plants a kiss on the back of his head.

"There," he says. "All better now?"

Naruto rolls onto his back and pretends to think for a moment. "Mm, I don't think so. Maybe one more will do the trick."

Sasuke narrows his eyes, but Naruto just smiles innocently.

"You're spoiled," is all he says, and he leans down and kisses him chastely, then pats him on the chest. "Now get up, you have work today."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going."

"What were you doing down there anyway?" Sasuke asks again, laying back and watching him putter around the room in search of clean clothes to wear—and maybe also admiring the view a little, sue him.

"Looking for my other shoe," he says, pulling one of Sasuke's button-downs out of the closet and tugging his own shirt over his head, which only serves to further mess up his already messy hair. "I'm borrowing this, by the way."

"Of course you are. Maybe if you ever did your laundry you wouldn't have to steal my clothes all the time."

He laughs. "You know I'd still wear your clothes anyway. Besides, if you cut me off that means you're not allowed to wear my sweatshirts anymore, and we both know you wouldn't last a _day—"_

 _"Alright,_ you can wear my shirt, just shut up already," Sasuke groans, rolling over and burying his face into the pillow. 

Naruto laughs again and Sasuke can’t help but smile despite himself. He lifts his face out of the pillow just enough so he can watch Naruto hop around like an idiot trying to put on pants.

"You gonna get up or what?" he asks, meeting Sasuke's eye in the mirror over the dresser. 

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbles. "Five more minutes."

Naruto turns around, tilts his head, and surveys him for a moment before he walks over. He holds out a hand and beckons Sasuke closer, smiling pleadingly. "C'mon."

Sasuke eyes his hand, then flicks an uninterested gaze up to his face.

Naruto makes another, more impatient grabby motion. _"C'mon._ You gotta say bye to me otherwise I'll have a bad first day and I'll probably get fired, or something."

He sighs and sits up, the blankets falling from around his shoulders, and he takes Naruto’s hand and kisses it. "Fine, you big whiny baby. Go finish getting ready. And don't forget to grab your lunch from the fridge. I'll make you some coffee."

Naruto pulls him close and wraps his free arm around his waist, grinning. "Aw, thanks hubby," he teases, pressing a lingering kiss to Sasuke’s cheek before he heads out of the bedroom.

Sasuke's stomach flip-flops and he just stands there, cheeks hot, watching after him for a long moment before he remembers he's supposed to be doing something.

On his way to the kitchen, he catches himself tracing his bare ring finger and his stomach ties itself into knots.

Naruto's on the couch, a shoe in one hand and his phone in the other, thumb tapping at the keyboard.

"You're gonna be late if you don't hurry up," Sasuke warns, finding a travel mug and pouring fresh coffee into it to distract himself from his wandering thoughts.

"Shit!" Naruto drops his phone on the couch and finishes putting his shoes on. "Sakura texted me; she wants me to ask if you're interested in going out with her and Ino this weekend?"

"By myself?" he deadpans, adding cream and sugar to the coffee and stirring it.

"You're so mean to me," Naruto replies, coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist. "You know what I meant."

Sasuke leans back into him slightly. He twists the cap onto the mug and turns around in Naruto’s arms to hand it to him.

"Let me think about it. Who knows, maybe I wanted to spend the weekend with you?" He raises an eyebrow, hooking his fingers through Naruto's belt loops and tugging.

He just smiles and shakes his head fondly. "You go ahead and think all you want. I have to get going." He glances at the clock on the oven, then backs up. “Well? Do I look ready for my first day?"

He gives him a quick once-over. "Your collar is a little crooked, just—"

He tries to fix it. "Did I get it?"

Sasuke can't help but smile. "No, just... Come here. Let me fix it."

Naruto obliges, stepping closer and lifting his chin a little.

Sasuke reaches up, straightens his collar, then slips his hand around the back of his neck to even it out. Once it's fixed, he smooths his hand down his chest, right over his heart, and it stays there. When he meets Naruto's eyes again, they're soft and warm, and there's a small smile on his face.

"What?" he asks, feeling his face grow hot under his attention.

Naruto shrugs. "Nothing, just... I love you, y'know?"

"Oh," he replies, feeling unfairly flustered all of a sudden. "Yeah, I know. I love you too."

"Just making sure."

Sasuke shakes his head fondly. "You really need to hurry up. It's almost 8." 

"Shit!" Naruto says again, rushing over to the couch to grab his phone and keys. 

Sasuke opens the fridge and pulls out Naruto's forgotten lunch, then follows him, watching with amusement as he searches around the room for his wallet. When he finds it, he holds it up triumphantly and sticks his tongue out at Sasuke, who sticks out his own right back at him.

"Alright, gotta go, love you Sas. See you tonight!"

Sasuke clears his throat pointedly, hiding the lunch bag behind him. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Naruto stops with his hand on the doorknob and pats down his pockets, then looks at him. "What am I—Oh."

He leans in and kisses him sweetly. Sasuke can't help but press into it a little.

"There," he says, sounding satisfied.

Sasuke laughs. "Thanks, but that's not what I meant." 

He holds up Naruto's lunch bag and watches the blush spread over his nose. 

"Oh, uh." He takes it. "Thanks. I'll see you tonight."

Naruto heads for the door again, and Sasuke makes sure he's not looking before he opens the drawer in the little end table beside him.

"See you tonight," he echoes, his heart fluttering up into his throat. 

The door closes, and Sasuke looks down at the little velvet box staring back at him.

**Author's Note:**

> :D 
> 
> Hope you liked this!
> 
> Comments and kudos are nice, thank you <3 Wear a mask, stay safe!


End file.
